


Don't Get Lost

by honeybee_motorcyles



Series: Autistic!House [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_motorcyles/pseuds/honeybee_motorcyles
Summary: Something bad happened when a certain cop arrested House at  the end of Fools for Love.  Sick!House OOCHouse. Sorry  grammatical errors, I am dyslexic.  I hope you still like it.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Autistic!House [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427995
Kudos: 16





	Don't Get Lost

Don’t Get Lost  
Rated: M for sexual assault and its aftermath  
Paring: Greg House/James Wilson (relationship established.)  
Summary: Something bad happened when a certain cop arrested House at the end of Fools for Love. 

HWHWHWHW

It was late, I was in my office writing up a case. It was about a four-year-old boy with Lymphoma; Dominique Jensen. I hated doing paperwork, especially paperwork, that will reduce a four-year-old kid into a few chosen words that will protect the hospital against lawsuits.

I sighed. I hated writing up a case. The kid was four years old, big hazel eyes who love music. I couldn’t write that in my report because it wasn’t medically relevant. 

A knock at the office door startled me. It was House, but I thought he went home almost three hours ago. He looked utterly distressed. “House?” But he didn’t reply. He seemed in shock; in autopilot. It worried me of course. “House?” I said, again more firmly this time. He barely looked at me. “House?“ I called for the third time. This time he began to collapse.

“Wilson,” He acknowledged me, but by this point was closing his heavy-lidded eyes.

I made my way next to him. He was on the floor in a heap. I noticed the massive bloodstain on his pants. The bleed made him unconscious. Okay, what causes the bleeding?

I called the emergency room, Chase answered. It was good that Chase was working emergency. At least it was someone House trusted.

While waiting for Chase, I turned on the lights As soon I turned the light on House regain consciousness. “Wilson?” He said his brilliant blue eyes looking up at me, dull and almost lifeless.

When he began talking, I am not sure if I am going to vomit. “Call Chase, but keep this quiet no one but you, two. I am going to need surgery that’s the only thing I am going to say right now. Bring me into a hospital room that doesn’t have glass doors.” The last words were spoken in a quiet, sullen tone.

I sighed why does it matter, “House,” I said. “Can you tell me what happened?” House was silent, a blank look baring his features. “House,” I said shaking his shoulders. “HOUSE,” I shouted. He flinched but didn’t say anything.

There was a knock on the door, It was Chase and a couple of nurses. “Chase,” I said looking up at the surgeon. Chase said nothing he just scans House’s body. “He doesn’t want anyone, he told me,” I said. “He just wanted the two of us.” I now wrap an arm threw House’s waist. 

Chase sighed, he was looking at House assessing. He looking at the dark red stain through House’s pants. “Of course, he didn’t want anyone around. He had been violated.”  
I looked at Chase with a bit of confusion, anger, and sadness in my eyes. “What do you mean?” 

Chase answered in a flat undertone. "He was rape, House knew I was victimized by a priest when I was young.”

He got a gurney from outside the office. Chase shooed away a nurse and an orderly saying that he had it under control. 

We helped House in the gurney. I carried him, while Chase covered his body with a blanket for ample privacy We wheeled the gurney to an empty hospital room in the back of the hospital. 

The room was build during Dr. Adams the one Cuddy replaced. It was a private hospital room, where there are no glass doors. It had an oak door. The room was given only to people of the questionable legal situation.

As soon as we were there, I did the paperwork, for Luka Nicholas Laurie, a play on House’s fake identity ‘Luke N. Laura’.

Chase looked at me. With his voice sounding grim he asked. “Wilson, Do you want to undress him?”

I took a deep shuttering breath. “You do it.” I don’t want to see my best friend, my lover so broken. He undressed him. House had stopped bleeding by this point. I sat there observing. 

We borrowed a portable X-ray and an Ultrasound machine. We didn’t want to parade House all over the hospital. Luckily the X-Ray of his head showed no anomalies. The Ultrasound of his abdomen showed that there is no internal bleeding.

Chase gathered up all the pieces of evidence. As far as I can tell he fought back, because of the placement of his injuries. He had a broken right hand. When Chase made it down there; there was a huge tear. No wonder he was bleeding. He was right, he would need surgery.

Chase got the necessary stuff for evidence gathering. House was waking up. The Ativan we gave him was wearing off, I needed to act quickly. Chase set him up with an IV port. I injected it with morphine because I know he will be in pain. 

Chase came back after ten minutes. “How is he?” The younger man asked me looking at him. He noticed the morphine vial. Chase raised an eyebrow. 

I shot Chase a look. “I know House will be in pain.” I said looking at him, Chase looked at me anger in him. 

“Wilson, What if he had a head injury.” He sighed, looking at me. 

I sighed, “Chase.” I was nervously rubbing my head. “We must tell Cuddy. She will help us, and arrange some things.”

Chase looked at me, furious now. “Wilson,” He whisper-shouted. “Its House’s business to tell her and not yours.”

I looked up at him. “Your right,” I scuffed bitterly. “ House will not tell her, over his dead body,”

Chase shrugged. “You know him. Start convincing him when he wakes up. Don’t be such a father.” Then left me with House.

I sat next to House’s hospital bed during the few hours since he was admitted. I cannot for the life of me sleep, thinking of him. Wishing it was a nightmare but knowing it wasn’t.

Then House had his first nightmare. “Please, Don’t do that.” His body quivering on his hospital bed “No, way.”

I stood up immediately, He trashed in his bed. House hadn’t woke up all through this nightmare. I shook him after five minutes. He woke up this time. “Wilson, I am safe.” He grabbed my body and hug me to him. 

“Yes, you’re safe, everything will be all right, House.” Even if I know that nothing will be all right ever. I climbed into his hospital bed and rocked with him for close to an hour. “Can you tell me about the nightmare?” I whispered in House’s ear. 

He glared at me, weakly. “No,” He had lost his words again. He was having problems with his communication. I am the only person who knew about his issue.“Okay,” but before I let him be. I needed to ask for his consent to tell Cuddy about what happened. 

“House,” I said. “Can you nod if you understand me?” He nodded. “We must tell Cuddy about what happen?” I said and looked at his troubled blue eyes. He started shaking his head. 

I sighed. “House,” I used the calmest voice as if I was talking to a kid patient. “We need to tell her something. Because she will suspect something.” 

He signed ‘Why,’ Using ASL. I thought myself because when he was in a shutdown mode, We could communicate.

“Because we need her help,” I said kissing House on the temple which I thank the gods he didn’t flinch away. Then it dawned on me. “Do you want me to tell her?” I asked looking into his blue eyes.  
He signed, Yes, which was a relief.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHW

I woke up with a start, I didn’t know where I was for a brief moment. Then I remembered, I was in the hospital because my best friend was raped. It was a hard pill to swallow.

Next to me, House was in a cold sweat. He was shaking violently. He was having another nightmare. I shook him gently. “House, you're safe,” I said, trying to sooth. He didn’t make a blip. “House, wake up, please wake up!”  
House woke up then, He wasn’t really here. He looked so bewildered. Then the reality of what happened, the hurt and fear hit him like a ton of bricks. He signed, “I know.” He cleared his throat and spoke in a flat even tone. “Cuddy needs to know I’m resigning.” 

I gaped at him. “House,” I said trying to get his attention but wasn’t successful. “You don’t need to resign alright, buddy…” I said patting his back. “But your right though, Cuddy needs to know,” I added hastily. 

He hugged me to him and started crying. I held him in my arms just rocking with him. After an interminable number of minutes, House was calm enough to sign; ‘Just tell her and leave me out of it.’

I was afraid to leave him If I am being honest to myself. But I phone Chase to let him know that House was awake. He said he will check on him. I walked thru the hospital, I noticed people who led normal lives. 

I frown to myself these people didn’t know what I did today. They didn’t care how I held my partner’s body as he slept because he was having nightmares. 

Five minutes later, I entered Cuddy’s office. She was alone. I knock at the door. “Wilson, I need you to find House.” I put my hands out, a gesture for her to stop. 

“First off, He won’t see you, not today, or tomorrow, or even next week, Lisa,” I said, looking at her. She started to react so I hushed her. This was it, I need to tell her now. “Cuddy, House was attacked.” I looked at her stun face. “Is he admitted here?” she started to stand up. I guided her down. “Wilson, what the heck?” She asked looking at me. She lowered her voice. “Where is he?”

“Last night, I was in my office doing paperwork cause a kid patient died, He knocked at the door which he never do .” I dropped my voice in a stage whisper. “Cuddy, House was rape.” She came to my side and hugged me close to her. After a while, she let go.  
“Is— Is he alright?” Her gazed set at me, She was close to tears. “I meant physically?”

I sighed stupidly, “I really don’t know what really happened to him, Lisa. After we talk I will bring my laptop up to his room. “But one thing is for sure, Cuddy, he’ll need surgery,” I used the room in the Jackson Wing, for his privacy, She nodded her head in understanding. 

“How is he emotionally?” She asked with uncertainty etched on her beautiful face. 

I sighed looking at her in the eye. She doesn’t know that House has Autism and that suggestion, that he had a diagnosis two weeks ago wasn’t a suggestion. Only me and my father who was a developmental psychiatrist knew about House’s condition. “I observed that he is a little clingy, quieter.”  
She nodded her head. “Tell… House.” She said and stopped abruptly; She had no words. “Tell House that I hope he will feel better.”After chatting for a bit, about the logistics of it including the surgery, I left her. 

I went back upstairs, I saw Chase. “House was waiting for you.”

I sighed looking at Chase, “Thank you, Chase.” 

“House,” I said as not to startle him softly, tentatively. He wasn’t looking at me. “I am here. Let’s talk about what happened. I brought my laptop here.” I said. And the moment I said that he flinched.

“You’ll feel better, House.” I insisted, I touched his arm. He leaned into the touch. He wanted me to hug him. “House, you are all right for now.” He nodded his head.

Okay, I don’t know how to do this. I had only one psych rotation in medical school and my father was a shrink but I don’t know how to handle this especially not with him.  
I took a deep breathe and position my laptop in the roll away desk. “House,” I said. “I need you to talk to me about what happened last night, I think it will help you to process what occurred.”  
House sat, considering, he signal with a nod. “House, tell me what happens? Start it when you left work.”

House considered, then type dissociating himself from what happened. He was writing in the third person.

Gregory was on his way home from work when he was pulled up by a man a tall man taller than Greg. He calmed to be a policeman. The man blindfolded Greg, he walked him from his bike to the man’s car. Another man got his bike. They drove around. When the car stopped, the man brought Greg outside into some sorta warehouse.

As soon as the man locked the door, he went over at Greg’s side. He undressed Greg. Beside him, Greg heard the man strip. There was another man. They pressed their erection into him. Person A was a taller man he forces Greg into a bed and started to grind his penis into Greg’s backhoe.

As I read his account of what had happened, “Did he use a condom?” I asked as softly as possible. “Do I need to order you Postexposure Prophylaxis?”

He hadn’t heard me, so when he heard my voice he flinched. It was hard to catch his eye but I did. “House,” I said. “Do you need Postexposure Prophylaxis?”

House signed “No, I don’t think so.” And he sighed in resignation, “Yes,” He said softly. 

I nodded my head. He continued. 

After person A had finished, It was person B who forces himself to Gregory. While his companion preferred down, person B kissed Greg’s lips, suck at his hips. Then person A demanded, “Shoved him already, I know you want too.” He said what he was told and shove Greg’s cane down his ass. Then they were down.

Do, do you still want to be with me? House typed the last few words with shaky hands.

I wanted to cry because our relationship was the cornerstone of my existence. After so many years of beating around the bush, Gregory House is mine. I’ll lose him to a senseless act of violence so abhorrent that it was worth killing the guys who did it to my best friend. I won’t let this ruin us. I answered. “House, I want you no matter what happens, of course, I want to be with you. I know you don’t want to hear it but I love you.” 

House smiled, a sad smile that was foreign to his face. I closed my eyes because if I didn’t I’ll cry. 

He beckoned me up in his hospital bed. As soon as I sat close to him; he was rocking back and fort which such vigor that I didn’t know what to think of it. I stilled him, and rock with him gently this time. “House, you’re safe.” I murmured in his ear over and over again.

HWHWHWHWHW

Three days had passed since the incident, House was still weird. He acted like a zombie. It seemed to me like he didn’t even know who I was. He would just stare wide-eyed into the distance. It started the night of our conversation, House became quieter. 

When he slept, he slept with me on his hospital bed. I love it so much. He was curled up next to me, head resting on my chest. I felt guilty. It seems as though I was taking advantage of him while he was vulnerable. When I asked him the second day, he just rolled his eyes. 

Today, I woke up, with House having a panic attack. He was awake but unseeing. The panic was so palpable in his posture, the way he wasn’t seeing what’s in front of him. I briefly considered that he was having a psychotic break, but when he spoke out loud, it was apparent he wasn’t. “Please, don’t kill Wilson, I’ll do whatever you want.” He said.

I strained to hear that, he was apparently in the middle of a dream and a panic attack. I hug him to me and whispered some nonsensical words in his ear. I hoped made its way through his semi-psychotic mind. Then after a while, he woke up. “Wilson, I didn’t tell you the truth.” He said in a flat lifeless tone.

“About what?” I asked, hissing a bit. He flinched. God, I thought, if I can pay the gods money to make this go away I will in a heartbeat, I can’t just see him suffering. 

He signed. ‘Don’t be mad’. I must look incredulous as he said. I know you, Wilson.’ He said when I look at him with incredulity. He explained. “I may know who did this to me.” 

I looked at him with surprise, he continued. “On Tuesday, there was a police officer who went to the clinic.” He said, signing some words and speaking others. “He saw me, he kicked my cane from underneath me. He was annoyed at me for being late.” He had spoken that in a flat tone. He offered me a small smile when he said. “So, I put a rectal thermometer in his ass and left him in the clinic. I am not so sure it was him. We shouldn’t go to the police, Wilson. ” 

I looked at him with dismay, I didn’t know how I am going to react. “First, why not call the cops?” In the 17 years I knew the man, House hated authorities and Neanderthals, being raised by one. I know my words were meant to hurt, I said it anyway. “House, You shouldn’t have done that. You should be able to think about what were the consequences of your actions.” I said signing a bit. 

House looked at me and didn’t reply, bewilderment and hurt in his blue eyes. He was sulking, I recognize that much. I replayed my words in my head. He thought I am blaming him. “No, I am not blaming you for being raped.” 

House shook his head and sign. “No, But subconsciously you wanted to.” I thank god I could understand American Sign Language. He was quiet for a minute before continuing. “I don’t blame you though, for He made a minor infraction and I punished him.” This came out in a flat tone from him, that I was just getting used to. “I don’t want PPD to get involved n this.”

I nodded my head; though I know that my friend of I felt guilty, by implying that, It was what it was. It was three in the morning and we need some sleep. “I love you, House, sleep tight, my teddy bear,” I said, kissing his forehead. He was asleep as soon as the lights were out.

HWHWHWHWHWHW

A couple of hours later, I was woken by him. He wasn’t having a panic attack or a nightmare he was hungry. He wasn’t supposed to eat because he’ll be having surgery in three hours. “I want pancakes.” He said in his normal mocking voice. 

It was hard to say no to that one. I have to though. “House,” I said in that voice I use while talking to kids. “You can’t eat right now because you will be in surgery in two hours.” Normally he would mock my tone, but today he was quiet. I missed that aspect of him. Wishing will not bring that back, however.

He just sat there in his hospital bed staring into space. “House?” I asked in a whisper-yell, the tone made him flinched. It was as if I triggered something in him. It was a reminder to me not to yell at him.I stood up from the hospital bed. 

House was watching me a blank look on his face. He shook his head and said. “Wilson,” He mumbled looking at me “Are you going to be there when I wake up?” He said not making eye contact which was normal for him but I saw uncertainty in his blue eyes.

I sat next to him, in his hospital bed. I gave his left knee a pat. He lent into me. I enveloped him in a hug. “Of course, where should I be?” House didn’t say anything, we sat there and rocked. 

He fell asleep when Chase arrived. Cuddy outdid herself. Chase wasn’t allowed by the hospital to perform the surgery cause he wasn’t qualified. Cuddy was gracious enough, to fly in a surgeon from the UK who didn’t know House. His nurses were sworn into secrecy. 

The Jackson Wing was equipped. It has an Operating Table, an MRI and an EX-ray within. It was located on the top floor, beside the NICU. It was a private hall. 

The surgery went well, I stayed on the observation deck pacing myself. I worried that the love of my life would not be able to make love to me. After that I imminently felt guilty, to think that. I would stay with him no matter what. At one point while I paced Cuddy stood there with me. “What are his plans, Wilson?” She asked, out of nowhere. 

I shrugged my shoulder. “House and I hadn’t talked about that yet,” I said not stopping on my pacing. Then I remembered something. “Do you know what happened to the cop that he’d piss off?”Cuddy appeared to be thinking then she shrugged. “That matter was settled already, why would you asked?” She said looking at me. 

I didn’t want her to get pissed by screaming. It will not do us any better. “Okay, but if we have any decision I’ll let you know. I talked to House about a sabbatical.” I put air quotes on the last word. 

Cuddy looked at me with a sad smile. “Is he going to be okay? I’ll miss him.”

I gave her a very sad smile and shrugged my shoulders. “You can visit us in our apartment.”

Next to me, Cuddy blushed. I repeated my words in my head. “Oh, My, God,” I said muttering under my breath. 

Cuddy smiled a genuine smile. “Yeah, the night stuff saw you making out, there had been rumors all over the hospital about the two of you.”I smiled, House would be mortified. Even though House was loudmouth he was a very private man. He didn’t want to come out. We weren’t in the down-low but he wasn’t eager to out us either.

After an interminable number of hours, House was back in his hospital room. He was drugged. I sat next to his hospital bed, holding his hand. He woke up a couple of hours later.

HWHWHWHWHW 

A couple of days passed in a blur, House was drugged to his bones which were good for his panic attacks. He was asleep for the better part of it. I parked myself near his hospital bed. Chase and Cuddy came for a visit the second or third-day post-op, respectably. 

It was House’s fourth day in the hospital when he woke up aware and alert. There was something wrong, though. He was overly clingy. Clingier then he was, before his surgery. He was quiet, though. He wasn’t in a shutdown but wasn’t himself. This, I recognized as him sulking. 

“House,” I said as softly as possible.  
“Come on. Talk to me.” I commanded, willing him to give eye contact. To my relief and his reluctance he did, but it was flitting. 

House signed. ‘I don’t have an idea what’s wrong with me. I should be getting a lot better, I am such a sissy.’ He moved up to a sitting position and padded the mattress with his right hand and look at me.

I understood what he wants, he wanted comfort. So I stood up, (I was sitting on a recliner.) I sat next to him, he held up his arm like a child. This wasn’t like House at all. I didn’t say anything, because mocking him wasn’t helpful. I held him in my arms and rock with him vigorously.  
Cuddy entered the hospital room with House’s discharge papers. I asked her to put the papers down. She gave House a curious look. “Shh,” House just fall asleep at this point. “Cuddy,” I said quietly. “Did you have his application for sabbatical leave cause I can talk to him about it when we got home.”

Cuddy looked at him, sleeping, his head resting on my lap, and back to me, and asked bluntly. “Is there something wrong with him, Wilson?” She asked. She then added. “Of course there is something wrong with him, he was violated but is what you told me about he having Aspergers Disorder true?”

I sat there and didn’t know what I was supposed to say. House shifted his head in my lap. He was waking up. I sighed and told Cuddy to wait outside while he woke up. “House,” I said stroking his hair “You okay?”

House shrugged, he isn’t making eye contact at all. He was ashame. “Tell her about my Aspergers, just leave me out of it.” His disused voice sounding as though he swallowed a hundred bricks.

I held his face so that I’m face to face with House. I understood him why he seems as though he was giving up. “House, first off, I didn’t know you’re awake.” He shrugged, but I continued. “If you want me to tell her about your diagnosis I’ll tell her, but I am not into blubbering on to Cuddy about our secrets, okay?”

He just shrugged his shoulders. “Wilson, I don’t want too, but she obviously knows something’s up with me.” He said with his usual tone before the incident looking over towards Cuddy. House met Cuddy’s eyes for a microsecond and averted his gaze.

“Okay,” I said, patting his arm. I walked outside the hospital room into Cuddy’s line of sight. 

“Wilson?” She said looking at House’s hospital room. “Is he going to be, I mean, does he had Autism?” She was stumbling on her words. 

I sighed. “Will a yes, be okay?” She looked as though she wanted to shot back at me but she only nodded and left. I went back to House’s hospital room. 

House was stimming, humming a discordant tone. I didn’t touch him, however, when he noticed me he padded the bed. “I don’t want to go home, Wilson.”

I am not sure where he was going with this. I know him, House often than not checks out of the hospital AMA. I am surprised at this turn of events. “Why?” I asked for a little perplex.

He looked at me, making eye contact this time. His eyes were bloodshot, miserable pools of blue. “I don’t like to see people’s eyes.”  
I was so shocked to hear because I didn’t know what to tell him. He will shot down the words about everything will be okay, because as we know everything is not okay. I would instead reason with him. “House, you must know, that none of the people who Cuddy hire to do your operation doesn’t know you.” 

“I know that, Wilson.” He snapped. I gave him a curious look. He continued with, “Chase may not spill the beans on this per-say but, Wilson…” His voice trailed off. I knew that there is something instantly wrong about it. 

I turned my head to see his face. House was seeing something that wasn’t real. He was shaking. I tried to catch his eye. But he was unseeing. I want to hug him. I needed to call my father about changing his dosage of Risperidone. 

After thirty minutes, I hugged him to me, when I saw he recognized me. He won’t thank me. But I know he loves and cares for me. “House,” I questioned. “What did you see?” 

House sighed and stammered a bit. “I really don’t know.” He lied, I knew how to read him as well as he knew how to read me. “Come on, House, tell me?” I urged looking at him. “What was it about?” He sighed. “It was the night of the attack, our apartment…” he signed looking at me. 

My eyes shot up to him. I read his discontent signs as, “You sure they brought you in our apartment?” I asked a little bewildered. “ And it was the reason why you didn’t want to come back.” He nodded.

As soon as I gave him sleeping medication in his IV with his consent because he wanted to rest, I called Chase. “Can you watch him?” Ten minutes later he knocked. “Come in!” I said standing up.  
Chase came in and look at him. “I need to clean House’s apartment.” 

Chase hesitated. “Does he know where you’re going?”

“Don’t worry, Chase,” I said gathering my stuff to go. “House will be fine. I gave him the full dose of Zolpidem.” 

I left Chase and House in the hospital room. I rode the elevator down to the first floor. Lucky, there weren't any people who knew us. I carried my head low as I entered the clinic as to be inconspicuous. But Cameron saw me enter. “Where is House?” 

I sighed, the official story is House is sick with some contagious but curable illness and that he was at an Un-named Hospital. “Sick,” I said with a murderous tone of voice. Luckily, Cameron left me alone. 

I walked through the parking lot into my car. I drove home. As soon as I was there, I have a gut feeling in my stomach that there is something amiss. I parked my car near House’s bike, his bike was here. But the bike was stolen.

My heart pounding in my chest, I opened the door. Nothing jumped me. But as I was inside I smelled sex in the air. I got two guitars that were hanging from the wall. I ran out of there.

As soon as I was inside my car, I allowed myself to cry, for House. I knew how hard a blow this is to his ego. It would be hell that I don’t know if he would recover from. I drove back to the hospital.  
I was in the hospital parking lot a couple of minutes with our guitars. I used the back door that would take me directly to the Jackson Wing. When I got back, House was still asleep and Chase was watching over him.

I thank Chase for his help with House. He said there was no problem. Then the next phone call is to my father. “Dad, it’s me,” I said when my father picked up. “Dad,” I said wracking my head around what had happened to my best friend. Cuddy and Chase already knew what happened, but my father and House’s psychiatrist had no idea. “House had been attacked.” 

“What do you mean, James?” My father, Dr. Samuel Wilson asked, his voice worried. 

I closed my eyes. I knew that I shouldn’t tell my dad about what happened. But I care deeply for House. As House’s medical proxy I need to get his meds. “Dad, I don’t know what really happened, at least not yet. Almost a week ago a cop arrested him. Instead of bringing him in the station he brought him to the apartment and, god, violated my best friend.”

I could picture my father closing his eyes. “How is he fairing? Is he okay mental-wise? I mean.”  
I answered quietly. “Not, good, he isn’t doing well.” We both knew that his social intelligence is that of a 12 to 13-year-old. He is a little clinging towards me. “He had flashbacks, as well as nightmares every night. In fact, I had to give him sleep medication tonight so that he could sleep.”

I heard a sigh from the other end. “James, I’ll call him.” I had made a sound of protest, my father continued. “I will just check on him.” 

One last thing. “After you talked to him I need you to give him a higher dosage for his Risperidone.” 

A little while after the conversation, House woke up. As soon as he saw me, he padded the bed and made me climb in bed with him. I complied. “House, dad called, and he needed to talk with you cause you missed your session on Friday.” House flinched. 

“You mean you called him.” It was a statement I didn’t know how he knew, that but wait I know how he knew its Greg House. 

I know what It was, but House was quiet. But he continued. “Wilson, don’t do that again, please,” He said making eye contact. “I am an adult, so I can tell people what happened to me.”

I stared at him for a long while. “Okay, But call him, alright?” He nodded his head.

“House, Our apartment is ruin, and your bike was there,” I said breaking the news to him, whispering in his ear then the blow I expected to make. “I have an ex-girlfriend who is an FBI agent, which I can call for a favor.” House raised an eyebrow, “You mean Kate Moratti?” He asked looking at me with the most intense glare. “She is married to Pierce, the weird professor of neuroscience at Princeton?” I rolled my eyes, he continued, “Just leave me out of it.” He said in a flat tone. 

I sighed. “House,” I said stroking his hair. “If this comes to trial,” I said, and House began to tremble. “House, I am sorry, Okay I won’t let them know,” I said soothingly.

“I know,” He said looking at my direction. “But if this comes to trial there are people who can testify against him.” Then he fell silent for a long moment. I thought he would not say anything. “I know that there are more, he was too practiced not to have done this before.” 

I whispered into his ear. “House, I know it is hard but It’ll be okay, I love you, so much, okay, Don’t you ever forget that.” 

We arrange our bodies so that we’re facing the head of the bed and I hugged him to me. It was almost 6:00 pm. House was asleep as soon as he hit his head on the pillow. I, however, stared awake until the wee hours of the morning.

HWHWHWHW 

In the morning, House was being discharged to what I really don’t know. The Apartment, his apartment wasn’t an option. We really need to book a hotel. Cuddy was there first thing in the morning.

I went to his office first; to get his ball, he was looking for the thing since yesterday. Luckily Chase was the only person that was in. I got House’s ball, said hi to Chase, and left the office.

House was already up, when he saw me, he glowered at me. “House,” I said moving closer to him. “What’s wrong, buddy?”House looked at the other occupant in the room, daring her to say something about this. “I miss you, I thought you were gone.”

I strained to hear that. So much had changed. I didn’t know what to think of it. House was a self-assured arrogant bastard, and to hear those words from him was hard. It was a reminder to me, that he was a human being capable of getting hurt. “Why would you say that, House?” I asked wanting to gage his cognitive state. 

He glared at me. “I just missed you, that’s all.” He said, catching on my intention. 

I breathe a sigh of relief. “House, come on. Don’t do that to me.” 

He padded the bed. As soon as I was sitting next to him he deep throat kissed me. As we stopped for air, He hugged me to him. “I love you, Wilson, so much.” 

It was a little weird from a person who previously didn’t like being touch, to suddenly sought to be touch. I am not complaining, though, I love him. I want to spend time with him. “We gotta pack, House,” I said, He nodded.

Cuddy got my keys from me, to move my car from the parking space to the back entrance. We rode the elevator down. House and I held hands because he didn’t want to ride the wheelchair, no surprised there.

The weather wasn’t cooperating with us, It was raining. We drove to a local mall. Bad idea, however, we needed to buy things, like clothes. House had developed a hypersensitive hearing much more than before. I brought his noise-canceling headphones. I took pity on him, instead of going to a JC Penny we just stayed at a Forever 21.

House was quietly holding my right hand, humming a discordant tone. People looked at us. But House didn’t care. I, however, glowered on people. 

We reached a gun store. As soon as we entered, House acted nervously. I needed to get for us. “Just a second, House,” I said removing one of his headphones from his ear.

A clerk, who was no more twenty-one came over the desk. “Sir, what can I do for you?”  
“Can you point out the best selling gun of your bunch for beginners?” I asked, glancing towards House. 

The young woman pointed to a Gloc 9 pistol. “I’ll take that.”The girl was a little dubious. “Sir, the paperwork will take 10 working days.”

I sighed, I need the gun now. Next, to me, House tightens his hand on me. So, I brandish 1000 dollars on to the young woman’s face. 

Fifteen minutes later, House and I are back at the car, goods in hand. He was playing with his cane rolling the walking stick in his palms. We drove to a nearby hotel.

HWHWHWHWHW

We got to the hotel at around 11 AM, while people were checking out of it. Of course, House was panicking. He limped across the lobby to the alcove to hide, I sighed and follow my best friend. I was crouch down next to him. “House, Are you with me?”

He just stared unseeing, muttering some words. “Don’t touch me, only Wilson can, please don’t touch me, Only Wilson have a right.” He was rocking back and forth violently, bitting his long-sleeve clad forearm.

I really wanted to cry just about now, but I pull myself together because it won’t do him any good. House needed me. “House,” I said as calmly as possible. “Calm down, please calm down, it’s me, Wilson. You are safe now.”

House saw me there, “Wilson,” He said. I hated how my best friend’s voice sounded, brittle as hell. He had a lounge and gave me a bone-crushing hug. It was so freaking hard to see him like this. I picked him up and nearly carried him up.

The reception personnel, who saw House limping, walk towards us. “Sir,” He said addressing me. House was still unresponsive next to me. “Is your brother okay?” 

I almost laughed at the guy, but I understood the assumption and its warranted. House was a basket case right now. “He isn’t my brother,” I said looking at the clerk. “He’s my partner, who has autism.” I saw the pity in the receptionist's face. I ignored him. House is cool with people addressing him as autistic, except at work. “Can you bring me the necessary paperwork so that we can get a room?”

The clerk nodded. I looked at House who was slump next to me looking utterly distressed. I helped him stand up. When he was up the clerk got there I gave him the credit card, the reservation is for ten days. 

I led House into the elevator. As soon as we were in our room, House wordlessly plopped himself in the bed. He padded it for me. I drew the blinds and situated myself next to him. We fell as sleep. 

A couple of hours later, I woke up, House was still asleep. I just watch him. House was glued to my side and was hugging me. The most interesting part of it was the wrinkled-lines in his face, I am sure that wasn’t there a week ago. I just sat there stroking House’s hair. 

I texted Kate. Kate wasn’t working any case’s for the FBI. In her free time, she worked as a PI then if there is something interesting she brings it up to the FBI. She told me she will be in here in two.

I ordered food for me and House from room service. I woke House up. He was acting normal, at least his new normal, not the frightened, out of mind boy from earlier. “House,” I said over mouthfuls of burger. “Kate is coming in two hours, you can stay here.” 

As soon as it registered in his mind House was agitated. He tightens his hold on my arm. He signed. “He wanted to kill you, Cuddy and my staff, my friends.” He was crying now. I had to console him. 

I freaking hate the cop now, I hate him from making my best friend cry. “House, come on, Don’t cry please!” I was rocking with him now. He exhausts himself to sleep. 

My phone rang, It was Kate. I need to move House who was sprawl next to me. I wake him and move him in the bed. My phone stopped ringing. I called Cuddy, I am not leaving House in a strange room without somebody. 

After a few minutes, Cuddy knocked on the door. “He is asleep. House loved it when you left the TV on.” I told Cuddy. I kissed House’s head and left House for the second time that week. 

I met Kate Moratti in the hotel lobby, She still looked young and cute, with him was an older man with a beard and green eyes. “Kate,” I said looking at her. Next, to her, I looked at presuming is Dr. Daniel Pierce. 

“So Where is House?” Daniel asked and the tone of voice was a little mocking. I winced and Kate notice. She spoke to Daniel quietly, which I can’t hear. 

I had recovered and said. “Dr. House is not feeling well, Dr. Pierce, he will be joining us maybe tomorrow.” 

We moved from the lobby to the restaurant. I found a booth and we ordered drinks. “Okay,” Kate said looking at me. “So, what is so urgent that you need our help?” 

I cleared my throat and spoken in an even voice and looked at my ex-girlfriend. “Last Friday night, I was working late, House came home, so I thought, he was attacked by…” I looked at Kate to Pierce and whispered. “He was raped.” 

The two looked at me as if I am crazy, then my ex-girlfriend spoked. “House, you mean Dr. Gregory House, who is the world-famous doctor?” Kate asked bouncing his brown head of hair.

“Yeah,” I said looking towards Pierce, “He’s also my partner of two years and best friend of fifteen.” 

Kate looked at me and asked, was clearly angry now. “James, Do you need the FBI or me?”

I looked at her dead on ignoring her husband who was being crazy. “I need what you can get me about this cop, Michael Tritter.” 

Kate looked perplexed, “I had a complaint about Tritter since back in Chicago.” She said. She looked at her husband. “Remember the cop who was accused of raping three autistic men back in Chicago?”

Daniel looked at Kate and then looked my anger in his green eyes. It was the first time that I saw Daniel taking things seriously. “Yeah, I remember him.”  
Kate was blazing now when she explained. “He got away with it.” She was shaking her brown head. “Do you guys have evidence?” 

I nodded my head. “ When he was attacked he came to my office and We collected some DNA. It was still at the hospital.” 

Kate sighed a relieved sigh. 

My phone rang. I excused myself from the conversation. “Cuddy… House is asking for me? I’ll be up…. In five minutes…” I ended the conversation with Cuddy. 

“I gotta go, guys. House needs me.” I told Daniel and Kate. 

Kate saw the worry in my eyes and said. “Nice to see you again, James.” Then she asked. “How is he holding up?” 

“He is doing relatively okay, He has PTSD of course, but dad is his Doctor and he will be okay, I hoped.”Then she hugged me, “Nice to meet you again, James, see you tomorrow, we need to talk to him.” I left them there.

I rode the elevator up to our suite. As soon as I was there Cuddy opened the door. “He just fell back asleep.” We sat at the small dining table. “I talked to House, Wilson.” He admitted he was depressed. To quote him, I don’t know to react to all of this. I just want to disappear.”  
That was a pretty good admission for him. I winced. “I talked to the agent friend of mine.” “And…”“Cuddy, Tritter should never have been a cop, He had a criminal record in Chicago doing what he did to House,” I said I was disgusted, by what this man did to three people with autism. 

Cuddy winced. “I fell so guilty, Wilson. Because I made House apologize to him.” 

We heard House waking up in the other room. I ran towards the bedroom. “House, you okay?”  
“I am fine, Wilson.”  
HWHWHWHWHW

A couple of hours later, after Cuddy left, I sat with House while he watched ER pointing out mistakes the writers made, in short, being House. He seemed to forget the big elephant in the room. I saw that as soon as the episode ended House’s carefree world change. “Wilson?” He asked nervously. “How did it went with ex FBI chick?”

I rolled my eyes at his naming abilities but sighed, this would be hard to explain. “You’ll need to talk to them, House,” I said looking at him. I saw his face darken a bit. 

House’s phone rang, three rings later he wasn’t answering it. He was staring at space.

“House, what’s up?” I asked worriedly up at him. 

“It’s my father or my mother I don’t know, either way, I can’t talk to them.” He said tossing his ball from his left to right hand.

I don’t know what to tell him, I need to tread lightly here. “House?” I said quietly. “Is it okay if I talked to your folks?” He just nodded.

He was shutting down, I was unnerved by his blank look. “House, come on! When did you last talk with them?” He was playing with his phone. 

His monotone voice answered. “The last time, I had spoken to them was my stay at the hospital, when they visited.”  
As I thought a millionth time, I want to kill the cop for making the love of my life fear. “House, just nod if you hear me all right? Do you want me to call your parents back.” A strong nod.

I used his phone to call his parents, “Hello,” The Vietnam vet said into the phone. 

“Its Jimmy,” I said to the receiver. House rolled his eyes.“Jimmy,” His father said brightly, “What’s up?”

I took a deep breath, to be honest, I wanted to just end the call. All I want was to rewind the two weeks. “Greg had been attacked, Mister House.” The cornel’s voice was grim. “This has something to do with the Aspergers?” The old man was angry. “Or is he attack because being Homosexual? I swear to god that if my son was attacked for….”  
Great, just freaking great, I was freaking his father to an early death. “Probably, I don’t know.” I could hear Blythe’s voice on the other and asking her husband what was going on Then there was a rustling of the phone, her worried concern voice. “James, Is Gregory okay?”

I took a deep breath. “Can you please put the phone on speaker, because I am not repeating this twice?” I asked because it was hard to repeat what happened to House to Cuddy, but to his parents who love their boy was troublesome. “On Friday two weeks ago, He was attacked by a vengeful asshole, as in vicious attack.” 

I heard gasped from the other end. “Is my boy okay, James? And who did it to my son?” It was John’s voice, I heard the anger in them. 

I looked over at House on the sofa, to make sure that my best beloved was okay. He was stimming, rocking, holding his hand into his ear. I sighed, House wasn’t fine but, “Sir he is fine. He is having signs of post-trauma but he is fine.”

After some more worried reassurance, they hung up. “House?” I called as not to startle him. He looked at me. 

“Wilson, I need to see your dad, tomorrow, I am not feeling well.” He spoke/signed abruptly.

I helped him wordlessly to the bed. As soon we were laying down in bed he spoke his tone of voice is so soft that it worried me. “Today is the worst day ever,” He communicated. “I am annoyed at myself for being a baby after two weeks, I thought Jimmy is better off without me, I am a drug addict… “ I cut him off.

I kissed his hair and his lips, “I love you, babe. And don’t be an idiot.” I knew he was still on the HIV prevention drugs, and he wasn’t ready for lovemaking yet, or maybe ever so we just make out for a while. 

Then he asked, “So when am I an idiot?”

“Oh, I don’t know? You implied that I am better off if you die.” I said kissing the man once on the neck leaving a nasty bruise that was too high to cover up. “I don’t want you to die.” I was crying now. In normal circumstances, he would mock the hell out of me. 

He just stared up and not making eye contact when he said. “I love you too, Wilson, but will you promise me something?” 

Naturally, alarm bells sounded in my head. He signed.” That you’ll stay with me.”  
This tug at my heartstrings, “Yes, of course.” I got the meaning of it I hugged him right away. “House, did you take your meds, Vicodin, Pep and the sleeping pill?”

He nodded his head, “But the sleep aid.”I came and get the pill for him and sat near the bed while he took it, it will be 10 minutes when it would hit his system. I lay with him clutching him like an oversize bear as his breathing even out. 

HWHWHWHW

I woke him at around 6:30 because of the sleeping pill, House had been sleeping a lot better. “Do you want me to call dad?” I asked House had a tendency to space out when he was stress or the sleeping pill still affects him. 

House finally looked up at me, “Yes,” He said. “Can you tell him if he wasn’t busy to could here for a session?” Even though House didn’t care for his lateness but he would be very considerate of other professionals.

“Sure thing, Buddy,” I said. As I called my father, House took a bath. Before all of this House doesn’t take a bath almost all the time, he hates it. But now he had taken a bath in the two days he had been in four times.

“Do you want breakfast?” I asked while House sat near me on the couch.

He nodded and started to call the place. “House,” I said moving to end his call. “Can we please eat out?” I asked looking at him. House just covered his ears signaling to me the conversation over.

“Whatever,” I sighed and called for room service instead. I know that House wasn’t feeling well. So why am I frustrated with him? I the answer was simple I felt guilty. 

The food came to early House devoured his meal I sat there watching him smiling. At least he was contented. Then my phone rang. “It’s Chase,” I announced to House while he sat there tossing his ball from left to right. 

I hung up my phone, “Chase is coming for a consult.” I sat next to House. He looked once but never faltered with the ball. 

We watched Good Morning America while waiting for Chase. After a while, the receptionist called. I said to let him in. 

Chase knocked, and House answered. “House, We have a case that we can’t diagnose, Cameron and Foreman were being idiots.” I head Chase took a deep breath. “Cameron came to your apartment, and your apartment had a police tape on it she knows there is something off.”

“Does she knows about what happened?” House asked voice brittle. I stood up to stave a House meltdown or shut down.  
“Chase, I am sorry,” I said to Chase. “He isn’t doing well I hope you understand.”

Chase blinked but back down a little bit. “It’s okay, Wilson.”

As soon as Chase was out of the hotel room, I watched the most terrifying thing House did for a stim. House got a hotel pencil and was stabbing on his palm. “House,” I said removing the pencil from his hand. 

“What?” He asked angrily and was now rocking violently. “Give me the pencil, Wilson!” He screamed. I thought If I give the pencil back then I’ll be screwed. “Give me the pencil, you idiot.”

My phone rang, it was my father, “James, I am here.” I successfully grabbed the pencil from his hand. I opened the door. 

As soon as my father entered, he looked at me worriedly and asked. “Why is he rocking?”

I sighed. “He does that all the time,” I said a little defensively. 

“Why on earth had I not known that he’s stimming so obviously?” He approached the couch. “Dr. House,” My father who was House’s psych professor in medical school, often uses his title most of the time. 

House looked up at my father and said. “Sam, I need your help,” In between the rocking.

“James, Do you have a guitar for him?” I stood abruptly and got the guitar. I placed it on his lap. 

House stopped rocking, he was now playing an incredibly sad blues song. 

“So, Dr. House, I heard you were attacked violently last Friday? Can you tell me what happened?” My dad asked House who was still playing his guitar and hadn’t looked up from the stanza he was fiddling with.

“Where should I start?” He asked as I sat next to him on the white hotel issued sofa. 

“Start from where Tritter attacked your cane?” I prompted him, knowing that he had a hard time starting a conversation. After a minute he hadn’t spoken. “House,” I repeated.

“Okay,” My father and I both noted his anxiety. “I c-c-came to the e-e-exam room, a m-m-man was there. He was needing for his crouch to e-examine. I told him it was n-n-nothing. He kicked my c-cane from underneath m-me. After that, I put a r-rectal thermometer in his a-anus.” House was playing a discordant tone on the guitar. 

“This was when?” My father asked noting something on his notebook. 

“Thursday.”

“Then what happened, Dr. House?” My father asked him looking at House sadly. 

House didn’t notice my father’s face. He pulled himself together. “Later that day, Cuddy, of course, heard all about what happened.” He was now doing the odd clicking of his fingers. “And she made me apologies without hearing what happen from me.” He groped for my hand. 

My father looked at his patient. “Dr. House, so, what happened afterward?”

House had his hand back from the guitar. The music picked up, House was playing a piece, Romanza De Amor. After the song ended. “I was coming home for the weekend Wilson and I was planning for a romantic weekend together. We were taking the bike.” 

I remembered our supposed romantic weekend and looked at him with some remorse. But House just continued. He repeated to my father what happened, how he was threatened. “I need to keep my mouth shut because they would kill my friends.”

At the end of the tirade, House sat there, spent. My father looked at us our clasped hands and told in an even tone of voice. “James, he needs a service dog for PTSD and autism. He can’t just rock when he is stressed out. If Cuddy sees him like that.” His voice trailed off.

I quark an eyebrow, he had a point though, House was out of it. “House loves dogs but, dad, we live in a hotel. And dad I need his prescription .”

“Then get a house, you too need it. He can’t live in a hotel, you too had been on and off lovers for 17 years since you were in medical school, James. Your mother had a one-story home for you too. And off course.” He got his perception pad, wrote the appropriate meds and handed it to me.

“But…” I started to object saying that we have a lot of problems right now but something in me wants to buy a home, for both of us. “when can we see it.”My father nodded. He turned to House. “Dr. House, take care of my son.” He stood near the door.I saw House’s lip twitched in a smile. “You know I always do.” He waved his hand in goodbye.

After I heard the door bolt clicked, I enveloped House is a big hug. “You want to rest first before meeting with Kate?” He nodded. I helped House in bed.

“I heard your father suggestion about a dog.” 

“And…”

He grinned. “I love dogs; either a Siberian Husky or an American bulldog.” He said looking at me then the changed of the subject. “What about the apartment, our apartment?” 

“House, I know you hate moving or changed for that matter, but are you sure you want to live in a place that will remind you of what happened?” I said as casual as possible.

House moved his body to face me. “I want to move into a new house, Wilson. I can’t come back there or Princeton for that matter.” 

I sighed softly, touched his face. “No, House,” I said.”I advice you to come back at work for six months, then will talk, okay for now stay here, okay.” I pulled him to me. 

“I don’t know, Wilson.”

We closed our eyes. A couple of hours later my phone rang, it was Kate. “James, can I speak with your partner today at the FBI office in Trenton. We caught a break, Tritter was apprehended while leaving a motel room with a too young of a boy.” 

“Then what do you want from him!” I asked a little protectively, I instantly regret my outburst.

“Listen, James,” Kate said, understandingly. “House needs to testify in his trial. Because Daniel asserted that the boy is non-verbal. We need to put this person down. Tritter should have not been a police officer in New Jersey.”

“Dammit,” I muttered it woke House up. “Kate,” I said whispering in House’s ear. 

Then Kate said, “James, I need,” she said then amended. “The state of New Jersey needs his testimony.”

House was now playing with my hair. I knew that House loved the texture of hair in his fingers. “Ms. Moratti,” House said when he grabbed my phone from my hands. He put the phone on speaker. 

“Yes, Dr. House?” Kate answered. 

“Is your husband gonna be there?” House smirked and I just heard a giggle from his lips.

I heard Kate sighed. “Ah, Dr. House, nice to speak with you too.” Then Kate’s voice became sterner. “Yes, Daniel will be there. First of all, I am very sorry that this happened to you, that said the state of New Jersey needs you. There is a man who this to you Tritter was a cop in Chicago, he raped four men.”

House seemingly made a decision. “Yes, I will be there, whatever you want?” He stood up and my phone to me. I followed House out the hotel room. 

“We gotta go, Wilson.” 

HWHWHWHWHW

We stopped by a CVS pharmacy for House’s Risperidone on the way to the FBI headquarters in Trenton. House was quiet, not even fiddling with the radio. I handed him the bag as soon as I came back. House opened his bottle and took a pill. 

As we arrived at the FBI headquarters, I saw the first effects of the drug on House. He became almost zombie-like. He sat my car staring at his lap, it was wrong for he had been always kinesthetic. 

We went to the normal security pat-down. This was hard for House who in normal circumstances would snap at the perp. The drug was affecting him. As soon as he was standing out the security line, I hug him close to me. I don’t care about people looking at us, some with disgust. 

We were ushered up to the FBI headquarters, when he saw the place, how said in an undertone. “Wilson, I am so very disappointed with this.” 

“Why?” I asked when we were in the lift up to Kate’s office. 

“You know, I thought it will be like Murder She Wrote In There,” House said encapsulating my hand in his. “It’s boring, kinda like when people see ER and became a doctor or nurse and their world was upside down.” He observed

I knew that House was just saying that cause he didn’t want to think about what was in front of him. I looked at him. I knew him well, after this he will be all weepy rocking back and forth back at the hotel room. 

Then Kate and Daniel arrived seemingly out of nowhere. “Dr. House,” Daniel said looking at House. 

House smirked and said in a playful tone of voice. “Your Daniel Pierce who has paranoid schizophrenia.” The last few words House said in an undertone as not be heard in case not everyone figured out about Pierce’s diagnosis.

Daniel looked at Kate and me. I shrugged. House can be rude if he wanted to. He was trying, and Kate noticed and turned to me. “Is he like that all the time?”I laugh awkwardly, “He is much worse.” Then three agents led us to the back of the building to an interrogation room.

Kate led House and Daniel in the room, I stood outside the one-way glass window. The room wasn’t big, It was maybe 100 square feet with four chairs and a table. Daniel and House were talking inside, Kate went outside to get his notebook. “Kate, wait,” I said. Kate stopped. “House just took an antipsychotic.” I checked my watch, “A couple of hours ago.” 

“What?” Kate said a little flabbergasted. “House is on anti-psychotics?” Then she guested. “Risperidone, Autism?” She connected the dots. 

“Yes,” I confirm. “So please be gentle on him, and don’t let him know that I told you.”Kate nodded and left after a while she returned with a notebook and pad of paper. “For Dr. House,” She said pointing at the paper.  
“Thank you, Kate.”

As soon as Kate was in Daniel said. “Kate, House here has Autism too, goddammit. Tritter, the man should be dead, targeting people like us with mental illness or developmental issues.” 

I laughed at the other end of the glass wall. It was so good to know that they understood our outrage. 

Kate turned to House. “Dr. House, I am going to record our conversation, all right?” House nodded. The Camcorder was on and recording. House was given the pad and pen to write or draw. 

“State your name, your occupations?” 

“Gregory Alexander House, I am the Head of Diagnostic Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.”

“Dr. House, I am going to show you a couple of photos.” Kate shuffled a couple of pictures on the desk. I looked through the glass and saw the photos. House pointed at a man who had gray hair, oblong face, and blueish-green eyes. I heard Daniel said. “It was him.” 

“Dr. House,” Daniel said. “I have a secret to share with you,” He lent in. “That man is Micheal Tritter.” Daniel continued. “So when did you first encountered him, Dr. House?”

I saw House’s hand tighten around the pen, he started to rock back and forth. I knock on the door, Kate let me in. “House,” I said and sat next to him. “I am here with you, just tell them.” 

“I met him in the clinic….” He repeated what he told my father. But in the end, he added a key bit. “He was following me around… Thursday afternoon.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything, House?” 

Daniel had a much better question “House, What happened Friday?”

“INTERPRETER?” House wrote on his legal pad. 

Pierce looked at House with incredulous hazel eyes, “Dr. House, Why do you need an interpreter?” 

I interjected for House knowing that he doesn’t want to speak. “Will you get him an ASL interpreter? He gets like this all the time.”  
“I’ll see what I can do!” Kate stood up and left.

“So Dr. Wilson, Your dad is Dr. Samuel Wilson?” Daniel smirked.I glanced towards House who was clicking the mechanical pencil on his hand. “Yes,” I said simply.

We were quite the whole time Kate entered with a man. “This is Timothy Jensen,” Kate introduced us and to the camera. “He will be our interpreter for today.”They resumed the interrogation. “Dr. House,” Kate said gently. “What happened on Friday two weeks ago?”

House took a deep breath and signed. “I was so exited on Friday, Wilson and I were going on this romantic weekend. I am taking him to Atlantic City That put me a pretty good mood. Then It was time to head home. I came and get Wilson but he was doing a post mortem report.”

“I quit time at around five not wanting to be in the hospital no more. I drove my Honda I can see from the rear and of my bike that there was a guy following me.” House was now signing angrily. I got and put my hand around his shoulders. 

He shrugged me off. “I tried to divert him, but I can’t. He arrested me, for drug possession. I carried a bottle of Vicodin in my pocket all the time for pain, I had an aneurysm in my right thigh six years ago. Anyway, he brought me to an unknown location that turns out to be my place blindfolded.” This was the hardest part I knew. “He placed me on a bed, and undressed me…”

House started to shake. This time he had spoken, his voice was dry. “I beg him not to. I was telling him not to do that to me that only Wilson had a right. He kept on threatening me my friends saying that he will kill them.” 

He was back to signing the words. “As soon as he was done raping me, there was another man who held me down and raped me too. As soon as the other guy was finished with me they dumped me outside the hospital. I walked slowly to the elevators Wilson opened the door. ” As soon as he finished with the last words.

As soon as his statement ended Kate wrapped House in a deep pressured hugged. “The DNA sample, we gathered form your apartment’s bedroom matched his DNA in other victims in Chicago and the kid he did this to in Trenton,” Kate said smiling encouragingly at House.

“Dr. House?” she said looking at us. “The DA wants to file two counts of sexual assault, one for you and one for Andrei Miller, the kid Andrei is technically, a minor he is 17 years old. It will be 10 years for each count, we need your help, Dr. House, at the preliminary hearing?” 

House thought for a while, he weighed his opinion. He nodded his head and told me but louder than he might intend it to be. “I need to do this.”

HWHWHWHWHW

As soon as we were out of the FBI office, House imploded. He sat in my car unseeingly. He was semi-catatonic, he was sat there doing nothing playing with his pill bottle, in short in a full-fledge shut down mode. 

“House, buddy, come on, talked to me!” I opened my car door. 

Nothing, House said nothing. I sighed. “House,” I said again looking at him. He had averted his eyes. “Good,” I said, because if House averts his eyes then he was okay.

“I want to go home, Wilson,” House said while he put on his seat belt. 

I want to cry at those words. We had no home thanks to Michael Tritter, I thought bitterly. “Home is where we both are.” House saw my face. 

I held his hand and smiled, “That’s so nice of you, House.” I said and kissed his hand. 

“I love you, Wilson,” House said. “We are getting a dog today.”  
I sighed. I told House that if cooperate with the FBI we see if we can get a dog today. “House, If you're up to with it.”

He shrugged. “I want a dog now,” House said as I put the Volvo on drive. We drove to a dog shelter that my father referred his patients to. House was exited,

I see it in his smile but he was nervous. “House,” I said. “You okay?” House returned to being quiet back to a semi-catatonic state. 

We reached the shelter, I parked my car in the lot, it was 5:30. We had spent three hours at the headquarters. But House wanted to see dogs now so we are here. I helped House out of the car. It was a testament to his mental state that he didn’t react.

“Plainsboro Therapeutic Animal Shelter, Hi, My name is Vanessa, How can I help you?” The young woman on the front desk asked.

“Yes, Vanessa,” I said sweetly and House rolled his eyes. “My name is Dr. James Wilson, and this is my partner Dr. Gregory House, we need a dog.” 

“We can see,” Vanessa said. “So Doctors, What do you want in a dog?” As Vanessa was talking House limped to a white Siberian husky. “That one is a gentle giant, he’s 10 months old.” She explained, “But a German Shepherd is a best-recommended dog for therapy.”

Now House was playing with him, he was rolling around with the dog. I sighed. “Will take him,” I told her. 

“Are you sure, Dr. Wilson?” 

I soften my voice as not to be heard by House. “He has Autism, but he is very smart.” I clarified. “Something happened to him, he was attacked and my father recommended a dog.” 

“You mean Dr. Sam Wilson?” She asked looking at House who was playing with the husky.

This girl was smart, I thought but I didn’t feel any for her; which was a surprise. “Yes, that’s him,” I told her. 

I glanced to House, who was playing with the dog's ears. When she said, “I’ll get the paperwork,” and left.

I walked towards were House sat and knelt down next to him, “Wilson, Say hi to Jagger.” 

I rolled my eyes. “House, you’re naming him Jagger?” Jagger came to my side and licked my face. I smiled for the first time in whole for almost two weeks, for House was happy. 

Vanessa returned with the paperwork. I stood up, House stood as well. We filled out the paperwork. She gave us his vest so that Jagger can go anywhere. Then we left with our pet.

House sat with Jagger in the back seat, legs stretch out, while Jagger sat next to him. I drove to a Pet Shop for supplies, and a collar. 

I drove back to the hotel, I parked the car in the nearest parking space. House moved his leg and got out with Jagger in tow. 

The Hotel personnel who check us in saw and gawked at Jagger. “Sir?” The man asked frowning a bit “We can’t.”House piped up, 

“Yes, you can.” He picked up the leash that I got for Jagger. 

“He is a service dog, can’t you see his vest? And according to the ADA, you can’t refuse me in because of Jagger. Or I am going to sue the establishment. ” 

The clerk sighed and looked at me. I hid a smile. House was fighting back, reclaiming his life. “okay,”

We were inside the elevator, and he was quiet. “House, what’s wrong?” Jagger stood close to us. 

House was trembling. “I didn’t mean to, I am sorry!”

I frowned a bit. I held House to me. “Listen, House, that clerk will not hurt you. You did nothing wrong.” 

He was coming out of the panic attack, he hugged Jagger and me. The elevator dinged open. House as soon as we’re in the room. And curled on to the floor hugging his legs with a hand petting Jagger with the other. I noted he wasn’t rocking, “House.”

He looked up at me. “Wilson, We need to check out.” I looked at him incredulously. “Why?” His eyes expressed anger. It clicked in my mind. House was scared that the desk manager was going to hurt him.

“Okay,” I hugged him and started packing. I called Cuddy. 

The drive to Cuddy’s was uneventful. As soon as we were there Cuddy greeted me and House. “So who is this?” She asked looking at Jagger.

I smiled at her, “This is Jagger, House’s therapy dog.” I said. House sat on her living room floor with Jagger. 

“Boys, The guest room is all made up for you two,” Cuddy said as she walked to her room.

House slept well, the first time since the incident without pills. Jagger was on his right and I was on his left.  
Today we’ll be looking at houses. The first House was a nearby suburb of Princeton there was a three-bedroom home. It was a modest 3000 sq. feet. It had a backyard. House loved the first house so much that we didn’t look at the other two homes. My mother was our realtor, so we got it. 

House paid for it in cash. He told me that he had a lot of money in the bank and that half of the money was mine anyway. Jagger was with us this whole time, unlike other puppies who was so much like House, hyperactive. Jagger loved hanging around us.

That afternoon House, Jagger and I head to buy stuff. House was calm at the furniture store and while we bought his new piano which I paid for. 

“Even an incident, like that, can be nice,” House said looking at while we were at Chipotle.

My eyebrow rosed upward, “Yeah, “ Jagger sat my feet. “So is this what you mean to be a silver lining.” House nodded.

After eating, we headed home, his new piano delivered and the furniture was delivered. I fixed the bedroom first. Jagger is going to sleep in the doggy bed nearest to House side. I assembled the bed frame and bedside tables, then I did the study. Then the dining room and the kitchen. Our coach will arrive tomorrow. When I looked at the clock it was two in the morning. 

I crept into the bedroom at two in the morning, House was already asleep. He was curled up next to Jagger. I wake the dog and sent him to bed House woke up. “It’s okay,” I told him. “Go back to sleep.”

HWHWHWHWHWHW

The phone woke us at around 8:30. House was peaceful for the first time since the incident. I was a little confused then I saw Cameron’s number on his phone screen, Oh shit. “House, Are you awake?”

House looked at me groggily, “What?” I pointed at his phone on the nightstand. 

House put himself in a sitting position. “Hello… No… I am on leave, Cameron…. Nothing is going on… fine… case?… Symptoms?… I am not living there anymore, text you our address… bye.”

I looked up at him, I saw a resigned face. “House, What was that about?” I asked him for getting off the bed. Jagger was awake he hopped on House’s left leg. “He knows,” I said petting Jagger’s fur. 

House stood up, “Yeah, he loves me.” He said sarcasm in his voice. “Right, boy?” The mutt looked at him and gave a doggie smile.I fed the dog, House took a bath. I was making breakfast when Cameron called my phone. “Wilson!” She shouted.

“Cameron,” I said into the receiver. House and Jagger walked out in the hallway. 

“Is House there?” She asked and I heard Chase telling her off and the background noise of the hospital.

House got my phone from my hand. “Cameron, We’re at 32 Parkway.” And hung up the phone. “They will be coming in 30 minutes.” 

“With what?” I asked. “House, Are you up for this?” I held his gaze for a couple of seconds. I saw the answer in his eyes. ‘With you, I’m going to be fine.’ I cooked pancakes for breakfast, House devoured the whole thing. 

Ten minutes later the delivery truck delivered our sofa. House and Jagger sat in it watching the TV I bought yesterday. He had developed a new stim, playing with Jagger’s ears. Jagger seems to love it.

Ten minutes later I heard a knock at the door it was Cameron and Chase. Chase looked apologetic, Cameron looked at Jagger and was shocked. “Cameron, stop gawking,” House said letting them in. 

“Guys, when did you move?” She asked while she petted the dog. “What is his name?”  
House wasn’t saying a word, Cameron looked worried. “Cameron, why are you here?” I asked a little annoyed at the woman. 

“Ah... Cameron muttered, handing House a case file. “We have a case, the kid is three years old, with CNS symptoms.”

We moved into the living room. House sat at his new piano, Jagger still small enough to cuddle at House’s left hip. Chase and Cameron sat at the couch, I sat at the single couch. 

House read the file, absorbing each and every word on it. “I am not an oncologist,” He said looking directly at me, he toasts me the file. “But the kid has a micro tumor that’s probably why you didn’t see it.” 

Cameron looked at him with much incredulity. “HOUSE, there is no micro tumor, don’t you think we would bother you with this?”

House looked at her head-on. “No,” he said sarcasm dripping every word. “I think you’re curious about why I was on Sabbatical.” House had risen to his full height. He closed his blue eyes and looked at me for help. 

I sighed. “Cameron,” I was getting annoyed with her. “If you need House’s help then stay but if you just want to know how he is, Its none of you’re business. Yes, we moved, yes, we are together. That,” I pointed to Jagger, “his name is Jagger and no, House is not in trouble.”

Cameron spluttered before muttering, “We need your help, House.” She said as I sat down. House and Jagger moved from the piano bench to the couch, While Chase sat quietly on his part of his couch.

House was playing with Jagger’s ears, however, the two ducklings didn’t notice. “Does the kid had regression?” Asked House.

“Yes, Why?” Chase said knowing that House will have an answer for them in three-seconds flat.

“There are only two conditions that I can think off on the top of my head,” House said, with a duh expression on his face. “And the first one is Autism.” He flipped the page on to a picture of the kid and turn the photo up. “It is clear that he isn’t autistic, I should know the cause as I have autism, and the second is called Neiman-picks type C.” 

Cameron and Chase gaped at him with surprise. House continued. “Neiman-picks type C is a rare genetic disorder which makes the body unable to process cholesterol. The brain is the most affected with the disease which makes the person regress like in autism. You know, Foreman should know about this since he is a neurologist.”  
Cameron spoke first. “Foreman is losing his mind about this, House.” 

“Yes, I know,” House was annoyed. “Tell him he is being a moron for letting his emotion about a woman that doesn’t know him to ruin his judgment, tell him or better yet, I am doing it.”  
He stood up, “House, wait?” I said. “Are you up for it?” 

House snapped but I heard the unmistakable words of shame in his voice. “Watch it, Wilson,” House said in a dangerous tone.

I nodded, “House, take your pill first.” I know that he is aware he didn’t take his rxsperadol.He closed his eyes. “Yes,” He came into our bedroom followed by Jagger. Cameron turned her accusing eyes on me. 

“He’s autistic?” Cameron asked looking at me, Chase looked as shocked as she was.

I rolled my eyes, “As if you didn’t know he is.”  
Cameron asked imploringly, “Something had happened, Wilson. I mean, he wouldn’t just take a leave of absence for no reason.” 

Chase looked her as if what she was saying was a joke. I knew that he hadn’t gossip. At this point, House walked with Jagger. “It is none of your business, Cameron,” Chase said looking at House with Jagger on a leash ready to go. 

“Just asking,” Cameron said looking at House and the mutt. “House, Are you sure you want to bring him?”

The husky barked at Cameron for thirty-seconds daring her to say something about House. House just laughed. “Cameron, Jagger here, is a service dog.”

We left the house, I drove. I need to visit the hospital anyway, I dropped House and Jagger off at the front entrance. I told Cameron and Chase that House shouldn’t be left alone. Cameron, of course, looked at me with suspicion. I just brushed her off.

I parked my car off at his parking spot because I have his parking tag. I ran upstairs to the diagnostic conference room. I heard House and Foreman arguing about something. 

Foreman was saying, “You didn’t know her, House.” I saw the diagnostician tensed up a bit with those words.

House snorted in laughter. “That was the point, Foreman.” He said, looking at Foreman with incredulity. “You are basing this case on a woman who didn’t know you and losing your freaking objectivity about this case. I solve it in one sitting.”  
I saw as Foreman’s hands grab House’s shirt, As Jagger clawed at Foreman, Chase was holding the other fellow. House was pleading. I punched Foreman’s face, the black man had a firm handle on House. So I kicked him in the liver. As soon as he was out from the man’s grip House started crying.

Jagger immediately sat at House’s side trying to calm him. He was whispering something, I knew that he was having a flashback. I walked towards House. 

Cuddy and two security guard entered the conference room. Foreman was still shouting exploiting the fact that he is a homophobic asshole. “Dr. Foreman, you are fired,” Cuddy said. “I don’t want your hear anymore pick up your things and leave.“

I sat there calming the heck out of the love of my life, hoping that he will be okay. Jagger sat with me. After he calmed down House was in a shutdown mode the whole day.

HWHWHWHWHW

Cuddy sat after Foreman left with Chase, Cameron and me. I had defused the situation and dragged House into his office. House was so drained. I kept an eye on him in his dark office, Jagger sat at House’s side, House was playing with his ear.

I knew the question was coming. “Wilson, Why are you two here?” Cuddy asked walking back and forth. 

I looked at Cameron a little annoyed with the woman. “This morning Cameron called him. We were sleeping. House had decided for himself…” I let my voice trail off.

Cuddy sat down at House’s place on the head of the table. “Did you tell him off, like, Babe, you should rest, there is a reason you took a sabbatical?” 

I hadn’t had the heart to tell him off. “No,” I said. “Lisa, I mean to tell, after the incident.” 

Cameron looked to Cuddy, Chase and me. “What incident?” She was now pacing. “I’m right, something happened to House?”

I should have known that she would pick up to what was going on. I took a deep breath. “Cameron, You were right, House was attacked by a cop from the clinic.”

Cameron stared hard at me. “Wilson, what do you mean he was attacked?” She asked looking away.

I don’t need to say something. You don’t owe her an explanation, House would be angry with you. 

Cuddy asked next. “Koby Logan’s case, what happened, Chase?” 

Chase got up and started gesticulating widely. “We were at a crossroads yesterday, Foreman was a lot bitchy he was tearing our ideas apart. Cameron suggested that we call House. Koby was getting worse and we didn’t have any idea on what was wrong with him. I agreed reluctantly. She called House, he told us to come.” Chase seamed to debate his words.

He continued. “But As soon as we were at their house she was talking loudly about why did House leave his apartment.” 

I interrupted with a laugh. But Chase continued. “House opened the door and she was all googly-eyed at the dog. House let us in. We talked about the case, House insisted that he want to scold Foreman.” He looked at me. “Wilson and I were worried.”

Chase sat down backwards on a chair. “When we got here, House scream at Foreman, He was goading Foreman on and what Wilson saw was the tail end of it.”

Cuddy turned to Chase. “What was House’s diagnosis and did you confirm it?”

“Yes, We called Foreman on the way,” Cameron said this time. “And he confirmed House’s diagnosis. House was smug.” Cameron stood up as well. 

“We got here. House was his usual self.” Cameron explained and Cuddy was looking at her in annoyance. “And House goaded Foreman like usual this time about his mother with Alzheimer’s. Foreman just snapped, and punched House.” 

Cuddy looked at me in anger or disappointment, I really don’t know or even care. House needed me to be strong. “And you punched him, Wilson.” 

I was getting angry, I looked towards House’s office. Jagger was barking, worriedly? I can see him punching the wall. I excused myself from the conversation and entered his office. House didn’t seem to notice me. I saw his bloodied right hand. I can see he’d managed to re-injured his hand. “I need two milligrams of Ativan, stat.”

Cameron, Chase, and Cuddy arrived inside, Cuddy looked at him worriedly. While Chase and Cameron got the Ativan from a nurse cart that was ten feet from diagnostics. 

Cameron carried a pre-field syringe of Ativan in her hand. “Check the dosage, he just took Vicodin and Rxpzradol three hours ago. Just give him half the dose.” She nodded her head. 

House snapped at her instantly so, Cameron handed me the syringe. I plugged it into House who a couple of minutes afterward was unconscious. “Get a wheelchair.” 

Cameron had gone to get a wheelchair. Chase spoken in my ears. “Wilson, House would kill us, If we knew about the stimming and panic attacks.” I wanted to tell him that you see him stim every day. But I see Cameron wheeling wheelchair in. 

When Cameron got back I drag House’s body in the chair. “Can you get him a spot on radiology, Lisa?” I asked Cuddy, using my puppy dog eyes. 

Jagger came with us to radiology. Luckily, Cuddy got House a spot, so we didn’t need for House to wait. 

Cameron X-Rayed his right hand. “It’s broken again at the same spot.” She sighed. “Wilson, Do you want us to put a cast on him?” 

I thought about it, House would kill me. If she puts a cast on his right hand. He wouldn’t able to play the piano if they put a cast on him. “No, he wouldn’t be able to play, just put a splint on it,” I told her. 

Cameron understood. House was waking up in his wheelchair, I ran to his side.”It’s okay, You’re safe, you just need a splint on your hand. alright?”

House looked at me with a blank look on his face. I sighed wheeling him inside the hospital room that Cuddy prepared for him. 

Five minutes later Cameron came for his splint. House was cooperative when she placed his splint on. “I want to go home, Wilson.” He said, looking at me. 

Jagger sat near House on the bed. House resume his stimming from earlier and was playing with Jagger’s ears. “House, you need to stay until the Ativan was out of your system.” 

He sat sideways He beckoned me to sit near him and kissed my lips. “Thank you, Wilson, I can’t do this without you.” He told me, hugging me close to him.

I hugged back and kissed his forehead. “You’re very Wellcome, House, Love you, too.”We just sat there, holding each other. “We need to come home soon, I want to watch the CSI New York.”

Cuddy came in three hours later, with the discharge papers. He had immediately signed the papers, “Wilson, come to my office.” She told me. 

House, Jagger and I went to Cuddy’s office before we left. House sat on the hospital issued chair with Jagger by his side. “Wilson, what you did to Foreman—.“

House cut her off. “What he did? Oh, my dear Cuddy,” House said in his best Sherlock Holmes expression. “Okay, he did punch in the gut but he was protecting me. Foreman was punching me .” He said.

Cuddy knew she was defeated. “House, what happened?” She asked while looking at me. House mumbled unintelligibly. “What?” 

“House,” I said looking at him worriedly. It was clear to me by Jagger’s post that he needs help speaking. “House,” I signed. 

He replied, signing. “He used me having ASD and saying homophobic shit to me and Wilson.” I had to interpret, he was signing sluggishly indicative of how tired he was. “I said Foreman needs to be fired.” 

Cuddy gave him an understanding look. “Okay,” She said looking at House who was playing with the dog’s ear. “I’ll talk to Foreman, now shoo.”  
We were in my car when my phone rang. It was from Kate. I picked up my phone and put it on speaker. “James, House, You have a meeting with DA tomorrow. The evidentiary hearing is on Monday the next week. And we had apprehended him.”  
House looked to me. “Yeah, oh Monday?” 

“Yes, Dr. House,” Kate told him. 

I saw his hand tighten on Jagger’s leash. He took a deep breath. “Okay…”

HWHWHWHW

House and I went home that day drain and tIred. He brought his ball from the office and was playing with it on his left hand, and was so out of it. I made dinner. House had issues with textures of food, he won’t eat vegetable anyway. I cooked him Mac and Cheese instead. Jagger sat near him, the mutt was sitting close. “House, You need to eat, you haven’t eaten lunch today.” 

If House would let me I’ll spoon-feed him. “No, Not hungry,” he said and resume playing with the ball.

I sat near him capturing his left hand. I place my hand on his head, nothing. “Does your stomach hurt, House?” 

He nodded, just that nodded. House usually would quip me with sarcasm. I knew that the HIV prevention drugs rick-havoc on his body, especially the digestive system. House would still be taking the meds until tomorrow. “Do you want soup, bud?”

He shook his head and stood up to go to the bedroom. Jagger followed his master too. I stayed in the living room. 

An hour later, I walked to the bedroom, I saw the cutest thing ever. House was on his stomach an on the floor with Jagger top of him. “House,” I said walking to where he lay. “Come on, your leg couldn’t take the floor.” 

House moved his head. “No, can’t get up.” 

If I can’t move him, I’ll join him. So I lie down next to them on the floor and hugged my boys up. House was asleep by now. Jagger wasn’t. The dog was looking at me. “What?” I asked the mutt. Jagger gave me a doggie smile. I nodded off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, I woke up to House trashing on the floor in pain. We had separated while we slept, I had rolled over. 

Jagger was sleeping next to him. “Wilson! Wilson!” He screamed in terror.

“House,” I said clapping to turn the lights on. (The former owners had a sensor installed.) The light turned on. House was doubled over in pain, I came closer to him. “Vicodin?”  
“Wilson,” He rasped looking directly at me. “I need morphine.” He had past out again.

Morphine? Where in the world would I get morphine? We weren’t in our old apartment, I made a choice; It was only 9:00, to call Chase. “Chase?”  
“Wilson?” He said I could hear the swoosh of a beating heart monitor in my ear. So Chase is still in the hospital.

“House needs to be admitted,” I said as I was stroking House’s hair. “But he would kill me if I bring him to the hospital. Could you or Cameron bring Morphine for House?”

“Okay, I’ll bring morphine.” Chase said on the receiver .”I am going home anyway, and, Wilson?”  
“What, Chase?” 

“I left my car at your house.” 

I forgot about his car, so he can’t make it. Crap. House needs the meds. “I’ll call Cuddy instead.” I hung up my phone on Chase. 

I dallied Cuddy’s number, she answered on the first ring. “Cuddy, I need you to bring us morphine.”  
“Wilson, What’s wrong?”

“Cuddy, I need morphine for House.” At this point, House was riving in pain on the floor. 

“Okay, I'm still at the hospital.” I heard the coat being shrugged a shoulder. We hung up.

In the meantime, I was checking House’s pulse rate, It was fast and thready. I was really hoping Cuddy could come fast. 

Ten minutes later Cuddy knocked on our front door. I had open the door, I locked it when we got home earlier. “Wilson?”I stood in the doorway so that Cuddy was inside. We were in the bedroom in an instant.

Cuddy knelt next to him on the floor. “House?” Cuddy shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes. “House, morphine,” I said, moving his body to face me. “Cuddy is here too.” 

He nodded his head, giving consent. Cuddy handed me the syringe. I plunged it into his arm. “Help me! We need to drag him on our bed.” Cuddy and I lifted his body up on the bed.

Jagger went to coddle on House’s side of the bed, as I was turning off the light. “Wilson, Is he okay?” Cuddy asked while we move towards the living room. “Your house is nice, Wilson.” “Yeah, Lisa, I hadn’t had dinner today, care to join me?” 

She appeared to be thinking it over. “Hadn’t had dinner myself.” 

“Good, I’ll eat his Mac and Cheese. Stir fry, Lisa?” I asked she nodded. I serve it to her. 

We sat at the dinner table. “He doesn’t eat great, because of his sensory issues.”

“Does he has sensory issues a lot?” She asked, looking toward me. 

I pick up my fork and began eating my food. “Yes, with food basically,” I said. “He wants food a certain way. The fries he picked at work you may ask he can’t eat salads or even burger because it touch one another so eat fries and pizza and macaroni and cheese and Chinese food.” I told her. 

“Its like eats like a four-year-old,” Cuddy commented. “How long have you known he has autism?” 

“Ever since we met.”

“This is good, Wilson!” She exclaimed tasting the food. “And that’s when?” She asked referring to House and my first meeting. 

“We meet in New Orleans, right? I was still in medical school. He asked me to asked me who Sam Wilson is. My father is Dr. Sam Wilson.” 

“Yeah… I know that.” 

“He basically told me in no uncertain terms that he has Autism,” I told her eating my Mac and Cheese.

“Wilson, you’re such a good friend to him.” She commented offhandedly. 

“No, He is a better friend and a better LOVER, too, You remember my patient Grace?” When she nodded, I continued. “We had a fling, He found out about it. House and I were already sleeping together. He valued monogamy. Greg could instantly report me to the board but he didn’t.”

“Idiot, You’re an idiot, Wilson.” She said and laugh.

House popped his head in the dining room with Jagger close by. His eyes were glazed indicative of the morphine in his system. He sat on the bench close to me. “Hungry, House?” He nodded. I plated him Macaroni and Cheese. 

He sat with us eating his Mac and Cheese. “So House, How is the leg?” I said lacing my fingers in my own. He moved my hand into his lips and kissed the back of it. 

“It's fine.” He said looking at the leg in question. 

After dinner House returned back to our bedroom. While Cuddy and I washed the dishes. “You really love him?” Cuddy asked me. “Through thick and thin?” “Yes,” I told her. “The hearing is Monday, Lisa. And I don’t know if he would be okay by that point, I am so worried about him.” By this point, tears pricked my eyes.

“James,” She said comfortingly. “He is a stubborn man.” 

I laughed, sadly, “Yes, he is a stubborn man but you see, Cuddy. He is autistic, what if he is unwilling or unable to speak. Then the defense will win. I can’t let that happened.” 

She embraced me to her. “James, It will be fine, it will be okay.”I wrapped my arm around hers too. “I need to go, James.” 

After she left I went to be with House, I hugged him close. “I love you, babe.” I had an idea, I’ll ask him tomorrow.

HWHWHWHWHW

House woke up after I did, at 8:30 the next morning in a good enough mood. I cooked breakfast. He walked in the living room with the dog. “

“Good morning, House,” I called from the kitchen. I know how he was with change, being autistic. But he was taking this particular change well. 

“You need to get ready for the day,” I said, while I plated food for both of us. 

He walked out to the kitchen wearing his normal shirt and jeans. “House, umm… you need to change into more appropriate clothes. We are meeting with the DA.”

He stamped out of the kitchen, into the bedroom. I frowned and followed him inside the bedroom. The dog was there with him. “Okay, House, you can wear what you want,” I said a little guilty for what I said. “As we are late.”

We were in the car in five minutes, breakfast was forgotten and dog in tow. Twenty minutes later we were at a Dunkin Donut’s buying coffee and bagels. “House, after we met with the prosecutor, I packed us a bag for a trip/vacation before the hearing, you want to go on a trip?”

House nodded. I knew that he wants to reclaim his life, he was succeeding in it. He put his hand on mine. “Wilson, I love you,” House said, sincerely. He was saying that more and more which brings so much joy to my heart. 

As we were parking the car in the courthouse, I saw Kate in his service vehicle parking her car too. She saw us parked at a handicap stall. House and I unbuckled our seatbelt. Jagger was let out of the car as well. 

We step out of the car. Kate was standing outside his car in the mid-October sun waiting for us. House was the first one to approach her. I heard him introduce Jagger to Kate. “Hi, Kate, where is Daniel?” I said hugging her.

Kate hugged back tentatively, “He has class today.” 

We walked from the car to the courthouse. I was holding House by his waist, for he hurt his hand. House on his left hand a quad cane for support but he wasn’t good with it. We entered the courthouse. Inside people are wandering around aimlessly. House’s anxiety had risen up ten notches. Kate led us to an office nearby. We entered the man’s office. It said Donald Ryan US Attorney.

Ryan was short maybe 5’7 or 5'8 with brown dark brown hair. “Donald Ryan,” Kate introduced. “Dr. Greg House and his partner Dr. James Wilson.” 

I shook hands with him. House, however, was having a panic attack next to me. We sat at uncomfortable chairs. Jagger sat down at House’s side placing himself beside House. 

“So, Dr. House, Have we met?” Ryan was kind. “Stacy Nixon?” House didn’t answer clearly Ryan knew House. I nudged him. 

“Yeah,” But his tone is flat.

I rushed to save him. “House and Stacy split eight years ago, Mr. Ryan.” My tone was professional but there is an undercurrent of ‘drop it’.

“Oh,” Ryan said. “I am her legal aid 10 years ago.” We were silent for a while. Ryan was rustling papers on his desk. “Did you know that the accomplice turn states evidence against the defendant?”

“No…” House said playing with Jagger’s ears. “We hadn’t watched the news since this incident happened.” House closed his eyes and was visibly upset.

Kate looked at him worriedly. “House?” 

House nodded his head. “I am fine.” He said looking towards my direction. “Go on!”

Ryan sighed. “Tritter was apprehended yesterday morning at his place and he pleaded guilty for sexual assault.” House started to protest but the attorney said. “We need you to testify in his sentencing hearing, Dr. House. We need to convince the judge that Michael Tritter is a son of a bitch.”

House wasn’t looking anywhere. He was having trouble with eye contact, as usual. Instead, he looked at Jagger. “On Monday?” He took a deep breath. “Why did he plead guilty?” 

“Good question, Dr. House.” Ryan looked at House directly. “I think he wants people to have sympathy for him.” 

We both frowned at him. “What?” I didn’t recognize my voice. “He wants sympathy. My partner is the victim here, and not him.” I stood up, I felt my neck muscle knotted. 

“Dr. Wilson, sit down,” Ryan said looking at House. “He is a bastard. Tell me what happened on Friday the 13th of October?”

House took a deep sigh. I didn’t know if he will sign or speak or both when he wrote in the paper, I was surprised. He wrote for an hour. It was detailed, like an affidavit. “House,” I said looking towards him. I felt the tears prick my eyes. He gave me his hand to squeeze. 

“Love you, Wilson.” He mouthed.

I put his hand to my lips and kissed it in front of Kate and Ryan. “Love you, House.” 

House finished his writing, He placed his pen on the sheet of paper gave the paper to Ryan who accepted it. He read House’s statement of events. “Thank you for this, Dr. House.” He stood up and went to shook House’s hand. House sighed and touched the man’s hand begrudgingly. “See you, Monday.” 

We left Kate and Ryan inside the courthouse they were talking about House’s written statement. 

We walked to the parking lot hand in hand. This two days would be hard on him, I know that much. So we drove to out of state. It was a secret where we were going. We took our time. I brought House’s ukulele, Jagger slept at the backseat of the car. 

House was playing Help, by the Beatles. He was feeling tired or helpless for what had happened to him was terrible, I guessed. He changed the version to Noel Gallagher’s version of the song. His sweet baritone voice and the nylon sound of the ukulele echoed and wafted into my car. 

After the song ended House played As Tears Go By, by the Rolling Stones. House looked at me. “Request?”

I thought for a bit, “Love of My Life, by Queen.”

He smirked looking towards me. “Wilson, you sap,” He rolled his eyes. The implied, ‘I love you anyway’ was there. He played, I sang. It was so good to hear him play something on the ukulele, I gave him all those years ago. 

We played a couple of our favorite song together until we arrived at the destination. “We are here.” We stopped at a beach house at the center of fire island. 

“Fire Island, Seriously, Wilson?” House, said and rolled his eyes. 

“House, I know, as I booked this cottage,” I said sardonically. 

“It’s so gay.” 

“Yeah, just bear with me here,” I said, as we three entered the spacious one-story home. The place was big. The living room, kitchen dining hall shared a big open space. There was a piano. House sat on the baby grand brown piano.

“Thank you, James.” House sat playing his old tune.

House played the whole afternoon, while Jagger and I sat near him loving on him. I played the ukulele alongside him with certain songs. Around five, he stopped playing abruptly and stood up from his seat and got the quad cane from his left side and went to the bathroom. 

“I am hungry, Wilson.” He said looking towards me.

“So you want to eat out?” I asked intending to follow threw with eating out because we were vacationing.

House scuffed at me but changed to a clean T-shirt and pants. Jagger followed after him. 10 minutes later he went out of the master’s bedroom. “Come on.” He said in the hallway.

We left the beach house and drove to the nearest restaurant. Jagger obviously came with us. House became extremely nervous. “Wilson, can we go back to the place?” He asked at one point. 

I almost gave in but I resisted. “House, come on, everything is going to be fine,” I said whispering. But He wasn’t looking at me. 

We entered the place holding hands. People gave us pitying looks when they saw the dog. They already knew that there is something wrong with him. “House?” I questioned looking at him worriedly. 

“Wilson, let's go home?” He said becoming more anxious by the moment, I thought he was going to have a panic attack.

I sighed and kissed him on his lips. “House, I want you to stay, okay?” I hugged him to me. 

“Why?” He signed, looking at Jagger.

I knew that he wasn’t okay. “House, I want to spend time with my best friend before the trial.” He nodded, we sat at chairs closest to the door.

There was a jazz band performing tonight. Also, there was an open piano, I would be trying to persuade him to play. But first thing is first we gotta order. I called a waiter. “Good evening, Gentleman,” Said the waiter, “what can I do for you?”

“Can I order…” I was looking through the menus, “Can I have a burger and fries combo and coke?” I turned to House. “What do you want, babe?” He smirked and signed, ‘like yours.’ I repeated the order to the waiter. 

As our waiter was leaving I turned to House. “You doing okay?” He shrugged. 

As our order came, House was petting the dog’s head. “Wilson, there’s a piano that isn’t being used out there?” 

“I know,” I said. “Do you want to play?” 

He shrugged, eyeing the piano. Before he spoke our burgers arrived. The food was great House calm down while we eat which was nice.

The food was great; the burger magnificent and the fries were great too. House finished half of the mind as always.

The band played great; they were playing thirties jazz. I saw House eying the piano. “House,” I question with my hands. “Do you want to play the piano?” 

House glanced over at me and nodded. So I called our waiter. 

The waiter came five minutes later, “Is he,” pointing to House. “planning on playing?” I nodded my head. “Okay,” our waiter said, being observant.

House grabbed his cane and stood up with difficulty. “You okay?” I asked, ready to play catch if it need be. But House shook his head. He limped to where the piano sat.

I watched him sat on the bench. As he placed his fingers on the keys, he told the drummer what he wanted to play. It was inaudible from where I and the dog sat.

His fingers landed at the keys. The music started, It was a familiar song. The sweet hopeful melody of What A Wonderful World wafted from his fingers into the piano. 

I watched as House’s face smoothed, his expression brightened. House was in heaven.

At that point, in this bar, my best friend was contented. Whatever happened on Monday was out of my control.

The next morning, Saturday, House and I woke up at seven. I thought he would sleep in but he was awake. The day started as usual. At around Nine it became evident that his leg was hurting really bad. 

“House, You’re not okay,” I said, as he sat on the ground, massaging his leg. “Are you gonna give me a pain rating?”

“Hurts, I don’t know, maybe an eight.” 

“I know,” I said. He placed his head on my lap. “House, You’ll see if we can make it to bed?”

“No, I can’t.” He said, utterly miserable. 

“So, what do you want to do?” I asked, my hand hurt from massaging his leg. 

“Wilson, I need morphine.” He hissed between spasms. 

I hate seeing the love of my life hurting like this. He looked vulnerable, so weak. At his point, House was curled up next to me. Jagger by his side. “House, we have no morphine,” I said, my tone conveying regret. 

“But, Wilson,” House curled up even more. “It hurts.”

“House, Where’s your Vicodin?” 

He signed. ‘Don’t want it.’

I swallowed, that meant that House is max out, meaning this was one of his breakthrough situations. How did I manage to not see this coming? I thought. “Heat will help. I am getting a hot washcloth.” 

He sighed. He didn’t let go of my hand. “House, come on.” I tugged at the hand, Jagger came in sat closed to him.

While I was getting a washcloth, I thought about the Ativan. I knew that Ativan can be used for spasms. I got it from my bag and got back to where he lay. “House, Ativan?” 

He nodded his head. I readied the supplies, “House, Just lay still, all right?” I said and put the Ativan tablet on his mouth. He laid down in my arms and slept the whole day. 

I brought him to the bedroom a couple of hours later. I stayed with him the whole time. 

I won’t lie, I am very angry and disappointed. We were supposed to enjoy the beach. We were supposed to play with our dog. Then here I am in this bedroom stroking House’s hair, with Jagger next to him. Well, what can I do, House is in chronic pain. It won’t stop hurting. “I am sorry, babe,” I told him. “For thinking you were addicted.” 

It was five the next day when he finally was alert and awake. He looked at me. “I am sorry, Wilson.” His eyes conveying regret. 

I shook my head. “Oh, Baby,” I said, kissing him on the lips “You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all.”

He stood up, looked at me and asked. “Are we going anywhere. Wilson?”

“House, Do you want to?” 

“Yes, I want to enjoy the beach, I have rubbed it yesterday.” He said. 

“Okay,” I said, following him and Jagger the door. 

We walked for half a mile, taking breaks every one hundreds or so feet. We stopped at a small coffee shop. “I want to eat.” We entered the place. It had a nice rack with ties. 

“They sell ties,” House said exasperated. It was a pop culture cafe, their a lot of teenage stuff. House who was a teenager a heartfelt at home in this place. “Wilson, I want those.” He pointed at a black Darth Vader tie. 

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. “Wilson, pretty please.”He employing his poppy dog eyes. I gave in. 

We ate breakfast there. House eat everything in his plate and some of my hush brown. 

After breakfast, we went back to the house to get our staff. At eleven o’clock, we head back home. 

Epilogue:

AN: Hey guys, I know this doesn’t happen or rarely happens in real life but its fiction, and it furthers my story.

On Monday, House woke up first, he was dress and ready to go by the time I woke up. When I asked, he didn’t sleep at all. 

He didn’t say much this morning while we ate breakfast. House usually talked about his day, today, he was silent. After we breakfasted, wherein I cooked his favorite food, macadamia nut pancakes he took his meds, we headed out.

When we left home, House became extremely nervous and, had developed a new stim, he was tapping moving his lips. “House, don’t do that, it’s annoying,” I said, calling him out.

This will be the first and last time he would see Tritter, hopefully. I know that House would rather have an abscise tooth removed that be here. But He needed to be here first.

We entered the courthouse, Cameron, Chase, and Cuddy were there waiting for us. “Wilson, House?” The greeted us, both. Cameron and Cuddy hugged me while Chase gave us a handshake. 

“Wilson, How is he doing?” Cuddy asked, looking at him worriedly. 

“He is okay, Lisa,” House said, glaring at me. 

Cuddy smirked, as we all went inside the courtroom. 

We sat at uncomfortable benches, House sat in front with the District Attorney, Donald Ryan. Kate Moratti sat at the back row. Cuddy, Chase, and Cameron sat next to me in the middle. 

The defendant arrived. I saw House’s expression, he looked so impassive, but the tightness around his eyes didn’t fool me.

The judge, a man with Asian descent, in his late sixties arrived. “All rise for the honorable Art Vargas.” Said the bailiff.

“In the case of The State of New Jersey vs. Michael Tritter.” 

The judge asked the defendant to stand. “Mister Tritter, what plea do you want to enter.”

“Guilty,” Tritter said, as expected. 

I saw as House tensed, he sat straighter. Meanwhile, Vargas sat at the judge’s seat and started talking. I tonne out what he said. 

The first witness they called is Daniel Pierce. I tune out a lot of what he said. The medical mumbo jumbo was too hard to hear about, how Michael Tritter violated four autistic men, including my partner.

The prosecutor called Chase. “State your name, and your occupation?”

“My name is Dr. Robert Chase, I worked at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital with Dr. House?”

As Chase spoke, I saw House was shaking, I lent over Ryan. He looked up at me, “Yes, Dr. Wilson?” 

“Can I sit next to him?” 

He seems as though he wanted to object, but when he saw House he agreed. I sat next to House on the bench. 

“House,” I said sitting down next to him. “You okay, Buddy?”

He nodded his head. He looked beyond miserable though. 

When Chase finished, I took House and Jagger outside. We sat at the bench outside the courtroom. 

At Twelve, we took Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, Kate, and Daniel to lunch at a local diner. House hadn’t eaten since breakfast. He only ate a pancake and a cup of coffee. 

After eating, we got back for House’s testimony. I sat near Cuddy this time. We were looking at House at the stand. 

Ryan, asked House, “State your name, and your occupation?”

“Gregory Alexander House, I am a doctor, double specialty in Nephrology and infectious diseases. I head the diagnostics medicine- Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.”

“Dr. House, what happened on the 10th of October?”

“It was morning,” House suddenly couldn’t speak. He recovered. ”I went to VOLUNTEERED at the free clinic.” He looked directly at Cuddy. 

I looked at Cuddy, and she looked extremely guilty. House continued. “And that man, Michael Tritter was pissed off at the world and kick my cane from underneath me. Then, he started following us home. I didn’t say something to Wilson cause I thought it was just my imagination.”

“What happened on Friday, the thirteenth?”

House repeated the words he’d spoken to me that first night. I saw as every person seated in the crowd had tears in their eyes. 

After the testimony, House was raw. He walked on shaking limbs. As soon as he collapsed on the bench, he was trembling. I hugged him to me. “I am very proud of you, Buddy,” I said, kissing his lips, briefly. 

The judge gave his decision, a couple of hours later. And it was good but not great. House had the justice he deceived. Tritter was sentenced 15 years in prison. 

House and I were joined by Cameron, Chase, Cuddy, Kate, and Pierce in a celebratory meal. But by the time we finished eating House was so tried I was afraid he would collapse. 

House went to bed as soon as he was hit the bed. 

As I was laying down beside him on our bed, I know how it will be for us. but as long as we were together, We can face everything. 

The End


End file.
